The Music
The Music is the twenty-eighth episode of the third season of ''Bobby's World''. Characters Main Characters * Bobby Generic * Jackie * Howard Generic * Martha Sven-Generic * Derek Generic * Kelly Generic * Roger * Uncle Ted * Webbly Recurring Characters * Abe (one-time only) Synopsis Bobby learns a life lesson from his friend Abe the crossing guard. Plot We open up with Bobby dreaming that he’s an Indiana Jones knock-off with a Tonto-style sidekick fighting the horrors of math. He wakes up and tries to get out of going to school, but his father (also voice by Howie Mandel) knows that he’s just worried about taking his very first test. The rest of the family does their best to encourage Bobby, but to no avail, as he imagines himself having to work crappy jobs simply due to failing this one test. Bobby gets dropped off to school and we see that he’s made good friends with the elderly crossing guard named Abe. He tells Bobby not to worry about his test, but this only causes bobby to ask the audience, “How come when adults tell you not to worry, it only makes you worry more?” Bobby ends up failing his test due to imagining himself chasing his eyes around the room. (IS this implying he has ADHD?) While leaving school saddened, Abe meets him on the sidewalk. Then Abe starts talking about the titular music, which is really everyday noises, and sings a little song about finding the beauty even in the simplest, most mundane things. Overall, it’s a very sweet scene with Bobby’s spirits being lifted through Abe’s advice: So despite just being a crossing guard, he’s developed a relationship with Bobby akin to that of a caring family member, and a good role model. Bobby’s attitude continues until his parents are called about his blank test. The next day, his disappointed father gives him a very stern talk on why he shouldn’t daydream in class on their way to school. Ironically, Bobby daydreams during this speech. They arrive at school to find that Abe has been replaced by a woman who is clearly not as experienced. She explains that Abe had passed away over the weekend, which, Howard adds, means that he's gone forever. Bobby is sad about this, and Howard explains that when someone they love passes on, it makes their heart hurt. However, he adds that in some ways, they're not really gone, because the things they taught them never really leave them. This reminds Bobby about how he knows his shapes because of Abe, and repeats Abe's teachings to Howard. Then they both enter the school where Howard has arranged for Bobby to retake his test. Remembering what Abe taught him, he overcomes his fear and aces it. At the end of the school day, Bobby’s teacher gives Bobby a package left for him by Abe’s wife, knowing that Abe would have wanted Bobby to have it. Inside the box are Abe’s traffic baton and whistle. While leaving school, Bobby’s friend Jackie is also saddened by Abe’s passing, but Bobby comforts her with the same words his father said. The episode closes when Bobby takes over as crossing guard, guiding traffic conductor-style just like how Abe did – and gets the approval of an angel Abe in heaven. Watch Episode Trivia * Abe is a One-Time character who passed away. * This is a saddest moment in this episode. * Jackie cries for the first time in the end of this episode. Songs * Music is Everywhere * Music is Everywhere (reprise) Transcript Main Article: The Music / Transcript Credits Main Article: The Music / Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Musical Episodes Category:Episodes where Jackie cries